


Orange Crush

by Leticheecopae



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brothers, Mikey being a ray of sunshine, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leticheecopae/pseuds/Leticheecopae
Summary: Sometimes, when Donny's brothers are being supportive, it hurts. Other times, it gives him hope.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Orange Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I found this little story sitting in a file waaaaaaay back in my WIPs. I love it and had to post it.

"You realize that if you were to ever kiss her, you'd poison her, right?"

Donatello almost punches his current invention, the wrench slipping from the bolt as he jolts.

"What are you talking about? Kissing who? I don't know who you're talking about?" Donatello is lying through his teeth; he knows exactly who Leonardo is talking about, and he hates that he ever told him that he and his brothers, like all turtles, carry salmonella in their saliva. It's a fact that Donatello tries his best to ignore at times. He's even created a special gum that will help negate that one pesky genetic carryover. Plus, it makes him smell like citrus, and who doesn't like citrus? Oranges are a very healthy and delicious snack; he's seen April eat them enough when doing homework to know that.

"Ya know, for someone so smart, you really suck at playing dumb, bro," Raphael calls from where he is sitting with Spike on his shoulder. He has one of the many modded and upgraded handhelds Donny has made for him and his siblings and is tapping away to beat whatever high score Michelangelo set the night before. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, really," Donatello tries, though he knows it's a losing battle, what with Leonardo's pitying look and the slight shake of Raphael's head. 

"Come on, Donnie, you know what I'm talking about. I know you've been thinking about it; every time she comes down here for training, you become all but useless."

"I do not!" The snap comes out a little meaner than he means it to, and his cheeks color in shame.

"Yeah, then why did you set the lab on fire yesterday?" Raphael asks.

"I-I got distracted by a new discovery." 

"You mean her learning how to backflip."

His cheeks go warm as he turns away from them and goes back to tightening the bolts on his invention. If he can get this working right, then maybe they'll have an advantage over the Krang, and he can stop thinking about pretty blue eyes.

"I'm just trying to be realistic with you, Donnie. We just aren't compatible with humans; out of all of us, you know that the best."

Donatello hates how sympathetic Leonardo's voice is. What he's saying isn't malicious, just the truth. The words sink into Donatello's chest, pulling his shoulders down as he sighs.

"Well, I think you're both wrong." 

Donatello jumps as Michelangelo strides into the room before he sets his hands on his hips. "We're living in a room of impossibilities, Bros. Like look at us, do we make any sense? I'm a skateboarding turtle, we eat pizza, Dad's a rat, we figured out how to get cable and wifi in a subway. Donnie getting to kiss April is as likely as us finding more mutants."

"Mikey," Leonardo sighs as Michelangelo throws his arm around Donatello's shoulders.

"I think Donnie's got as good a chance of getting a kiss from April as I am at learning a new flip."

"That's not even remotely the same thing though, Mikey. A flip and a kiss aren't even in the same ballpark." Leonardo is looking at him with a pleading look. Michelangelo either doesn't notice or ignores it.

"Neither are aliens and mutant pizza, but that still happened."

Leonardo opens his mouth, shuts it, and then sighs.

"I'm going to go practice. Raph, want to spar?" 

"I'm gonna kick your shell," Raphael replies as he sets down the game system and stands, Spike cradled against his carapace. 

Donatello watches them go as Michelangelo stands next to him. He is startled when a warm hand slaps down on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them, Bro. If you want to be with April, I will 100% back ya. I mean, it'll be hard with me being the good-looking one and all, but I'll do my best to turn her down gently and send her running to you, okay?" He beams at him, face bright with mirth and sincerity.

Donatello feels a little sprout of hope in his chest grow from that light alone.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"Just don't go breaking her heart, okay, dude? We may be brothers, but defending a lady's honor is above blood...right? Or is it the other way around…" Michelangelo stands frozen for a moment, face scrunched in concentration.

"Mikey," Donatello says after a moment.

"Huh?"

"I hid a thing of orange crush behind the fridge. Go have one before you hurt yourself thinking."

The look on Michelangelo's face is between indignation and pure joy for a moment before he settles on smiling. Donatello can't help but smile back.


End file.
